


The Dangers of Driving at Night by xylodemon(Podfic)

by MissIzzy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: (Original author summary): In which Crowley teaches Aziraphale how to drive.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	The Dangers of Driving at Night by xylodemon(Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dangers of Driving at Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316618) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



**Title:** The Dangers of Driving at Night

 **Author:** xylodemon

 **Reader:** MissIzzy

 **Fandom:** Good Omens

 **Characters:** Aziraphale/Crowley

 **Music:** "Far Bottomed Girls" by Queen

 **Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences

 **Warnings:** No archive warnings apply

 **Summary:** In which Crowley teaches Aziraphale how to drive.

 **Length:** 17:25

[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316618)

[Listen here](http://www.jimandellen.org/izzy/DangersofDrivingAtNight.mp3)


End file.
